


Two Lines

by carmxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmxn/pseuds/carmxn
Summary: "What do I do now ?"Akaashi said to himself as he stared at the six positive pregnancy sticks lined up infront of him.-"Im pregnant.""Oh, Im pregnant too."





	

Akaashi Keiji stared at the plastic stick infront of him.

 

Two lines.

 

_No way! This couldn't be! I must have did the test wrong!_

 

The raven-haired man reached for the box of pregnancy tests and fishes out a stick before proceeding with the instructions. After 5 minutes , Akaashi was in the bedroom with the pregnancy stick.

 

Two lines. Again.

 

He looked at the six pregnancy sticks lined up infront of him and they all have the same results.

 

Two lines.

 

Akaashi was a calm and collected man.

 

Was.

 

Yes, past tense.

 

Under his emotionless and calm self, he was screaming internally and his heart felt like it was up his throat.

 

"What do I do now ?" Akaashi said to himself as he stared at the six positive pregnancy sticks lined up infront of him.

 

-

 

"I'M HOME !"

 

Akaashi jumped at his lover's blaring voice and he scrambled to collect all the test sticks before shoving them away from sight under his closet. He wasn't ready to announce the news himself and he was sure his lover wouldn't be ready to receive such an announcement either.

 

The man was so caught up with the tests that he didn't realized that it was past noon and he forgot to make dinner.

 

Akaashi could hear footsteps paddling up the stairs and there he was, his lover, his perfect boyfriend, his everything.

 

Bokuto Koutarou stood at the bedroom door and, regardless of the fact that Akaashi was just hyperventilating over the pregnancy tests, the sight of his boyfriend was more than enough to calm him down.

 

"God, Keiji! You scared me! I called out to you and there wasn't any reply!" Bokuto tackled Akaashi into a crushing hug.

 

"Sorry, I think I overslept my nap," Akaashi replied, hugging his boyfriend back while faking a yawn. Ah, how he missed this. The raven-haired man ran his hands up and down his lover's back as he took in the scent of the cologne. Even though the business trip was only three days, it felt like months for the said man.

 

"And I forgot about making dinner." Akaashi finished his sentence and he felt Bokuto chuckling before the latter said "It's fine, we can eat out," Akaashi looked up into the man's eyes which had turn into glowing crescents while smiling down at him. 

 

"How about Italian ?"

 

-

 

Driving down the road, Akaashi was quiet even though his brain was racing with thoughts.

 

_How am I going to break the news?_

_Would Koutarou be happy?_

_Does he want to have children with me?_

_Is it even his child?!_

 

He shook his head trying to clear away thoughts. 'Of course it's his child! What the hell am I thinking?!'

 

Was he doubting Koutarou?

 

He shouldn't be, he frowned, he shouldn't be doubting Koutarou. Koutarou loves him dearly and would never leave him no matter what hardships they're facing.

 

 

"Keiji, are you okay ?"

 

Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the man beside him.

 

"Yea... I'm just slightly dizzy." Akaashi replied and rubbed at his own temples.

 

"Do you wanna go to the doctors ?" Bokuto asked with a concerned look as he place a hand on Akaashi's knee.

 

"No, it's fine, let's just go have dinner and head back. "

 

_'He's so young, we're so young and we have so many things that we haven't done or achieve and having a child would just halt everything. Plus, we're not even married and Koutarou could still leave me without having to carry any responsibilities.'_ Akaashi thought as he stared at the silver and black haired man.

 

Soon, they arrived at the restaurant and they were seated before ordering their food.

 

"Wine, Keiji ?"  Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded.

 

_Wait._

_Can I drink wine during pregnancy?_

_Isn't alcohol harmful to the baby?_

 

"No!" Akaashi blurted out causing the waiter and Bokuto to look at him. "Um, sorry, can I just have plain water?" His face flushed at his sudden outburst and he sank into his seat.

 

The waiter left them and Bokuto focused his gaze back on Akaashi. "Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Yea, I'm fine, I just thought that wine wouldn't be good for me since I'm feeling dizzy."

 

"You've been very quiet this whole evening-" Bokuto prodded on, trying to get Akaashi to tell him what's going on, "Is something bothering you?"

 

_Actually, yes, I am pregnant with your child._

 

"No, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Akaashi said before he took a sip of his drink water. He could've just spat the truth out just now but then he realized that not he wanted it. He doesn't want to break such a news to his overly excited boyfriend in a public area where he knows Bokuto would make a scene, no matter if it's a good reaction or a bad one.

 

Both of them ate their meal over a small talk as Bokuto didn't talk too much after seeing how Akaashi keeps falling quiet suddenly, deep in his sea of thoughts. Akaashi assured to Bokuto that he was listening to him but Bokuto tried not to blabber on too much due to Akaashi looking sick or might be hiding something - or both.

 

-

 

The meal was splendid but Akaashi didn't really have the appetite to finish his food nor order deserts - which he usually does when they go to that restaurant. His chest feels heavy and his heart was up his throat. This is why he hated hiding secrets between him and his boyfriend, but it's not like Akaashi wanted to hide the secret, the man just didn't know how to say it to Bokuto without knowing how he will react.

 

Now the said man had Akaashi tucked into his chest as he snores away but Akaashi was wide awake and still thinking until he got exhausted from all the thoughts he had and just pushed them aside to finally relax into Bokuto's arms and fall into slumber.

 

-

 

The next morning, Bokuto left to the office to report his business trip to his boss and Akaashi was tempted to message one of his friends or family on this pregnancy matter he had in his hands.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou

 

Bokuto's partner in crime and almost-biological-brother. Akaashi wanted ask Kuroo to question Bokuto on his opinions of babies.

 

But !

 

Kuroo would most probably tell Bokuto that it was Akaashi who wanted the answers.

 

Plus, Akaashi just wanted Bokuto to be the first to know.

 

Akaashi groaned, tossed his phone aside and proceed to get the hidden pregnancy sticks.

 

He was going to tell Bokuto himself this night, full stop! No more hiding and no more secrets! He was tired of thinking and worrying, and if Bokuto didn't want the baby he could leave.

 

-

 

It's not easy.

 

Akaashi wanted to laugh at the resolve he made that morning.

 

The man was glancing over at his boyfriend who was laying on the couch in their bedroom while playing with his phone - probably messaging Kuroo - but Akaashi couldn't care less about it. He was fiddling with the pregnancy test so hard that he almost broke the plastic stick.

 

Bokuto laughed at something on his phone and Akaashi took a deep breath.

 

This is it.

 

Now or never.

 

"Hey, Koutarou?" Akaashi started, his eyes glued to the man on the couch.

 

"Yes babe?" Bokuto didn't  look up at Akaashi as he's too engrossed with the phone in his hand.

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

Akaashi bit his lip anxiously and stared at Bokuto for his reaction.

 

"Oh, I'm pregnant too."

 

-

 

What in the world.

 

"Koutarou, I'm serious." Akaashi said and stare at the man on the couch, clearly confused and didn't know what to expect anymore.

 

"Yea, I'm serious too," Bokuto chuckled as his rubbed his stomach jokingly, his eyes not leaving the phone in his other hand, "look at how my stomach has grown, all my abs are pretty much gone, damn these business trips fattening me up."

 

"Bokuto, I'm serious.." Bokuto finally looked up to the other man upon hearing his first name.

 

"About what?" Akaashi wanted to smack his head into his palms but he have a sigh and answer the latter.

 

"About my pregnancy."

 

Bokuto was still laying on the couch but his gleaming eyes were pinned to Akaashi's and Akaashi slowly stood up to give the pregnancy stick to Bokuto.

 

"What does it say?" Bokuto gestured to the stick in his hands and Akaashi wanted to shake his head but he didn't.

 

"This is a pregnancy test and two lines here," Akaashi pointed at the lines on the stick "means I'm pregnant."

 

"Is this even accurate? Did you repeat the rest?" Bokuto has now placed his phone aside and sat up with a confused look on his face.

 

"It is, Koutarou, I repeated the test six times." Akaashi walked over to show Bokuto all the tests he did with the same result on it.

 

"Do you...um, have the instruction paper?" Bokuto looked at the tests that Akaashi had just passed to him with a frown on his face.

 

"Yes, it's here." Akaashi went to get the instructional paper and gave it to his boyfriend who starts reading it silently.

 

Akaashi didn't like the silence.

 

He tried not to expect too much from the start, but Bokuto's reaction was breaking him into pieces.

 

He expected Bokuto to be happy and loud as he crushes Akaashi into a hug, but now he looks clearly annoyed and pissed.

 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto from the the bed where he was sitting as the man places the paper aside before he runs a hand through his hair.

 

"This isn't some sick prank right?" Bokuto grumbled and gestured at the test sticks in his hand, "Because this isn't funny, Akaashi "

 

"It's not!" Akaashi retorted, eyes already brimming with tears as he watched his boyfriend in distress.

 

Bokuto stood up and started pacing around as muttered curses under his breath.

 

Akaashi clenched his fists by his side to try to hold back his tears from falling.

 

"D-Do you not want to start a family with me?"

 

Akaashi asked with a shaking tone, he was on the verge to breaking down at this unexpected reaction from his boyfriend.

 

Bokuto clicked his tongue and rubbed a hand over his face, looking extremely annoyed.

 

Akaashi stood up and started walking towards the other man , bombarding him with questions, slowing losing his calm demeanor. 

 

"Don't you love me?"

"Are you not going to take responsibility?"

"Don't you see a future for our relationship?"

 

"I like you a lot, Akaashi, but it's just-" Bokuto leaned his back against the closet, "I don't know, man."

 

Akaashi fell silent at his answer, he cant believe this, he cant believe him. Bokuto was so nice to him, so good, so caring, was it all just an act? Is this what the real Bokuto is like?

 

The silver and black haired man suddenly turned around and opened the closet to pull out their blue luggage bag.

 

_Is he planing to leave ?!_

Akaashi's eyes widen immediately and his heart stopped beating as he reached out to stop Bokuto from fishing out clothes from their closet.

 

"Bokuto! L-Lets talk this over!" Akaashi tugged at Bokuto's arm. "Cmon! Plea-ase! Let's just t-talk! "

 

Bokuto shrugged off Akaashi hands and held him at his shoulders before sitting the raven haired man down on the bed.

 

"Just sit down, Akaashi," Bokuto groaned but his hands are still fumbling around in the luggage. "What do you still want to talk about?"

 

Akaashi can feel his breath hitching and a tear slowly slipping down from the corner of his green eyes to his cheek.

 

"You promised to never leave me no matter what will happen.."

 

Akaashi whimpered and wiped away the tear from his cheek, he was completely torn apart and all he wanted to do was to cry himself to sleep, pretending nothing ever happened.

 

He couldn't stand to seeing the man who he loved with all his life leave, the man who is his everything, his weakness, his strength, his sanity and his insanity.

 

_Leaving all because he was pregnant with his child._

 

He shouldn't even be sad for this man, he should be throwing stuff at him, yelling at him, scolding him and slapping the hell out of him. But Akaashi was just staring at the man infront of him, pleading him to just drop everything, pull him into his famous bear hugs and tell him everything will be alright and they'll work things out together.

 

_Because he promised..._

-

 

"I did, Akaashi," Bokuto slowly said as he walked slowly towards the latter who was facing the floor while his hands are busy wiping away his own tears, "I did promised you that and that's why I'm doing this."

 

Akaashi didn't even have the power to look up anymore until Bokuto got down on a knee and his yellow eyes meet Akaashi's wet, down panned ones.

 

_Oh my god._

 

"Akaashi," Bokuto started, his hands shaky as he takes Akaashi's, "Akaashi Keiji, you are the most important person in my life, the most beautiful and wonderful thing that has happened to me, sometimes I still wonder why and how did I get so damn lucky to have you as my boyfriend, my best friend and my everything,"

 

"I need you more than anyone else on this entire planet could possibly ever need you. I need you to put up with me, to take care of me and most of all I need you to love me because I love you more than anything else," Bokuto placed a quick kiss on Akaashi's hand without breaking their gaze. "I want to always hold you close at night and wake up to your face every morning, I want to wrap my arms tight around you and never let you go, I want to kiss you from head to toe and get distracted by the beauty of your smile and lastly, I want you, in your entirety, and I want to love you endle-" The man on his knee shook his head with a small laugh and a nervous smile before correcting himself "-and I want to love you _and our child_ endlessly. So, Akaashi Keiji, "

 

With a fresh wave of tears and a blurry vision, Akaashi doesn't even need to see what Bokuto was presenting in his hand to know what was coming next.

 

"Will you marry me?"

 

And Akaashi burst into tears.

 

"Y-You know, you still have a choice to say no, I mean I won't be angry at you or anything!" Bokuto perked up at Akaashi's sudden "breakdown" , voice laced with worry and nervousness that Akaashi found to be extremely adorable for a loud and shameless person like Bokuto to be so nervous. "-even though I would want you to say yes! But I don't want to force you, Keiji! I know this way of proposing isn't very romantic to your taste but I just couldn't hold back anymore! I've bought the ring a month ago and I don't know when or how is the right moment and I-I mean I don't want to pressure you but you can say no if you w-"

 

Akaashi's tears had stopped and he was already chuckling softly at Bokuto's nervous blabber while he cupped the anxious man's face in his hand to shush him down before he broke into an eye-crinkling smile.

 

"Yes, Bokuto Koutarou, I will marry you."

 

Along with that answer, Akaashi pressed his lips against Bokuto's passionately. The kiss they shared was deep, deeper than their usual one with a burst of ardor and happiness, Akaashi's heart swelled and he felt all the heavy weight of worries, doubts and fear slowly fade away. When they broke apart for air, Akaashi watched gleefully as Bokuto slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed his hand. The ring fitted Akaashi perfectly -it was engraved with unique design on the sides with tiny diamonds enhancing the intricate pattern and a small diamond sits in the middle of the ring- a very simple yet idiosyncratic design.

 

"I'm sorry if I scared you back then." Bokuto laughed softly and pulled Akaashi into his embrace which Akaashi smacked the back of the other man's head lightly as a reply.

 

-

 

Everything was as it should have been,

 

Bokuto could not have planned it better,

 

And Akaashi would do it all again in a second and wouldn't change a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> English isnt my first language so I really hope y'all dont mind if my writing is weird. But anyways, please leave a comment below and should I continue this or leave it as it is ?
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
